Talk:Becquerel
Character Box I'm not to sturdy with adding templates, so can somebody do that? Fruckert 15:16, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Meteor Confusion! Sorry, but where in the adventure does a meteorite land near Jade's house? NotAnonymous 18:54, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :It happens in the 'future.' Remember, Jade is currently "in the past."--Bunnyboi 18:55, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Jade mentions it in :::You are absolutely brilliant at adding new threads sir. Fruckert 01:09, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::the meteor might land later, since she only has messaged john once. Ultraluigi :::::Oh whoops, I get it. I forgot Jade POV is earlier than John's. The meteor landing already happened from John's current POV. But it hasn't happened yet from Jade's. Sorry about that. Anyway, it should happen in 19 minutes. Sources (please check, I'm probably wrong again -_-;) http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=002759 and http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=002069 QuigleyQ 02:38, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::there still is about 4 hours. Ultraluigi :::::::But there is a four hour time-zone difference. As the first one is 13:06 (Jade's time) and the second is 17:25 (John's time), it's nineteen minutes. QuigleyQ 23:18, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::oh, sorry, i forgot top account for that. Ultraluigi What?? Who gave Becquerel a Homestuck Kid infobox? Our current speculation says that he's a Guardian, not a Kid. EternalLurker 16:38, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Is there a guardian infobox? All the other guardians had kid boxes, so I just assumed. Fruckert 17:40, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Last I knew, that's a generic infobox for a major Homestuck character. P0lar bear 02:39, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::It is, until you put "Relative" and "Dead Related Character" and such in it, as someone decided to do. (-.-) EternalLurker 07:14, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Bec/Halley ??? http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=003828 Think about this, is Halley, guardian of Nanna, and Grandpa, the mortal form of almighty Bec. - :I wondered about that, but it seems more likely that Draconian Dignitary is going to make some paradox sludge of Halley and then edit it with the DNA from Rose's journal to make Bec. JackAlsworth 04:02, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::So many paradox clones, it is unreal. On a later note, at least we know how Bec came to be, how he got to Earth, and the reason behind more of the pictures that are all over Jade's house - :::I really like this guy(Mike McC)'s breakdown of it: (from the something awful forums) :::So, yesterday I had a buspiphany (the best kind of -piphany) about what may happen in Homestuck next. Going through it, I find that it's not only not contradicted by the little events, but supported by them. :::Let's consider Bec. It's obvious that the ectobiology station and the MEOW code combined will create Bec. This is likely why the outer Gods were warning Rose. But, what makes Bec so dangerous? Simple, it's his seemingly limitless ability to bend the fabric of space to his very will. We've all see Jade's strife, we know what he is capable of. On we see Bec emerging from the meteor crash 413,000,000 years ago that established the frog temple and the Lotus time capsule, same one in AR?'s recent pages. So, Bec being created there is basically a given. But, Bec's a good dog, best friend, right? Well, dogs are very loyal, obediant creatures. Consider for a moment.... if he has the ability to pretty much go anywhere, do anything, why stay on that island for 413,000,000 years? Maybe he was ordered to. Ordered to stay, ordered to protect the girl, make sure she enters the medium, and, the important part, the center of my theory, prototype himself to Jade's kernel sprite before she does enter. :::But, Bec is a good dog! Why would this matter? Wouldn't it give Jade one fuckin' kick-ass kernel sprite? Yep. It'd also prototype the fourth prototyping with Bec. Now, from Dave's prototyping, we see that the additions the imps get and the rings/scepters give are functional. Dave had flying basilisks and Jack flew around and used his abdomen sword like it was no thang. So, prototyping Bec may in fact give thee imps and Jack his space warping ability, a very, VERY dangerous thing. :::Why would he want it? Well, consider that when he killed the queen, he didn't necessarily do it for the power. he did it because all the silly outfits made him snap. He just saw the ring lying there, and decided 'hmmm...'. Afterwards is when he decided he wanted more power that the rings and scepters could give, and started to take him by force. But, there's only so much this one session can give. But, with the ability to manipulate space, he could theoretically start invading other mediums... :::Such as the ones the trolls inhabit. Now, in conversations with the trolls, the kids game got fucked up so bad that THEY are in mortal peril, despite being in a distinct, separate, isolated session. The best explanation is if a force from the kids session somehow breaks into theirs. Which is what I believe Jack will do. And when he's there, he'll just go ahead and reinitiate the reckoning once again. Not because he has any stake in that medium any more, but because it's the best way to kill off anything that may potentially rise up against him. i mean, if he's able to hop between mediums, others may be able to develop the ability to do so utilizing Veil technology. I mean, the trolls did manage to set up a communication system to another session. :::Hey, didn't WV get exiled eventually, and didn't he initially start off rising up against the black king? :::But wait, wouldn't Jade know about this? Well, for one thing I don't think she's able to change the timeline, only enable it. And secondly, well, it's been mentioned that Bec is invisible to Jade's ability to see the future ( ). Now, I assume this is the future relative to her, and would thus block out her ability to see Bec's birth as well, making the earliest point in his past she can see is his arrival on Earth. :::also, why would the gods say it's only dangerous now, and not in the dead timeline Davesprite and Dream Rose are from? Well, with John dead, it beame impossible for Jade to enter. The only thing the code could do then is create a very powerful dog. That is, if John being dead didn't also cause the timeline to change and Nanna and Grampa Harley to arrive on the planet. Point is, Bec couldn't be prototyped, giving Jack his powers. :::AR? will likely enter the second seed for the Lotus time capsule. He ends up there in the frog temple SOMEHOW, after all. Also, it's been shown he has a fear of Bec ( ). Likely, something will happen in the Medium frog temple with Bec that will either cause him to seek shelter in the time capsule, or get thrown in there. :::Now, one last thing to consider. Dave, Rose, and Jade all ended up on Earth within DAYS ( ) of each other. But John arrived four and a half months later. Not only that, but there's an odd gap between the day Jade and the day Dave arrived. Now, in a comic that is as detail oriented as Homestuck is, this probably shouldn't be easily dismissed. Especially not since it was brought up again very recently, when we saw the actual meteors come down. So, there is likely a very important reason baby John was delayed. Just something to keep in mind for the future. Antbiter 19:13, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Age: Unknown It's hard to say what age he is, because he has time-warping abilities (?); just because he was created and left in the Frog Temple to wait for millions of years, he could just jump forward in time closer to the day of Grandpa's JNJ 17:22, June 6, 2010 (UTC) First guardian? I'm not sure I agree with the edit about Bec being Earth's first guardian. Bec was created artificially, so why would it be the guardian? 01:43, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :Why should that be a problem? That could be the natural way to create a guardian just like the kids and their guardians are created. The comic states that "A first guardian is typically almost as old as the planet itself, and each has a unique, circuitous origin through the knots of paradox space." 19:02, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I'd be more concerned with the fact that Bec seems to only be 413 million years old. Aryst0krat 20:57, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :::There still is no actual prove that Bec is/was Earth's first guardian. Did I simply miss it? All references to his powers continue to use some dodgy wording like " }}" whereas is straight out introduced as " }}"... 12:47, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :::: , and then Karkat mentioned " " later on, though there was no way he wasn't the first guardian before anyway. ~ 20:36, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Source mode required "Rich text editing has been disabled because the article contains complex code." Does anyone know what code is preventing rich text editing? Can we change it to enable rich text editing? McAllisterFawkes 17:44, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Omniscience Regarding "Andrew also states that Bec is not omniscient like or other first guardians, which leaves the question of how he has demonstrated the ability to plan ahead and advanced knowledge of Sburb, and how he was able to fulfill his duty as first guardian in the first place." Bec is in this sense no different from other first guardians. The writer is clearly under the impression all first guardians such as are omniscient however this is disproved by 's page "The code grants them near omnipotence, and when merged with a host of great intelligence, near omniscience as well.". As it says, first guardians are nearly omniscient, but are not. This is what Andrew meant when he said Bec was not omniscient. As said, in terms of powers Bec is just the same as other first guardians. BigBobBobson 17:46, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :...what? ~ 21:01, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Jadesprite Should Jadesprite be shown in the character box anywhere? JordanTH 09:05, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :Personally I think so but im just a random Ms Paint Lover. Off the topic but what the heck happened to Bec now Jadesprite doesn't have any of Becs qualities. Srry new guyXD Trivia - naming "Becquerel" is apparently a unit used to measure radiation. This seems... appropriate. I'm not sure on the policy for trivia on this wiki, so who thinks it should be added? : "A becquerel (shorthand: Bq. Named after French Physicist Henri Becquerel) is the International Standard unit of measurement for radioactivity." already there. NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 16:00, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Quick question Who added that bec may be able to manipulate time to his will as well as space to the first paragraph? There is, unless I missed something, absolutely no proff that bec has any powers other then his space abilities. :It's probably based on the Jade: Retrieve Package flash in . From tho context, it's not clear if Bec's slowing down time or just moving really fast. Occam's Razor says it's probably just superhuman reflexes, since those are a thing first guardians definitely canonically have, but I don't think canon has ever definitively ruled out the possibility of time powers. -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 14:27, February 8, 2014 (UTC) ::I think its more based on her imp strife given her heading to areas that were previously visited and the preposterous amount of Daves she encounters. The2ndplayer (talk) 14:34, February 8, 2014 (UTC) :::Except she passes by a number of Daves because Dave is time travelling, not her. - The Light6 (talk) 14:56, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Sprite talk Birds caw. Humans and trolls speak their respective languages. So why is it Bec spoke in Hussie knows what instead of his normal language (presumably barks). And no the weird green text isn't his original language otherwise Jade would have likely known about it. The2ndplayer (talk) 10:09, February 8, 2014 (UTC) :Harlequinsprite, Crowsprite and Calsprite couldn't talk either. It seems that speech can happen with tier 1 prototypings, but is only guaranteed with tier 2 prototypings. (Also, didn't regular, pre-prototyped Becquerel say "bark" or "arf" in one of the flashes or something?) -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 14:53, February 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Thats not what I'm talking about though. I'm talking about keeping their original way of speaking. The crow cawwed and Cal laughed (which I guess is normal for him). Harlequin is a non-living being with no special properties so it has an excuse. But Bec is a dog who normally barks. So why did merging him into a sprite cause him to suddenly speak green sun power? The2ndplayer (talk) 15:03, February 8, 2014 (UTC) :::We might as well ask why Jaspersprite didn't just meow all the time. Stylistically appropriate choices? 17:31, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Carefree Failure? I think that the link to the song "Carefree Victory" is either an incorrect link, or the page it links to no longer exists. I believe it is the latter. But it could be just me who can't see it. Anyway, just wanted to point that out. 15:33, February 23, 2014 (UTC) :Fixed it. The problem was the Vol. 1-4 compilation, when two songs of the same name are uploaded on Bandcamp by the same account all the new uploads have to be differentiated so when was uploaded all the songs carried over from the individual albums gained a "-2" in the url, and as the original albums aren't available all the urls without the "-2" are dead. - The Light6 (talk) 16:16, February 23, 2014 (UTC)